Now I know
by Drielly Karine - BRASIL
Summary: songfic- a story based on a Brazilian song, in which Jane and maura discover how you really feel for each other, and the moment where they say to each other what they feel.


NOW I KNOW -

**forgive some mistakes, English is not my native language and I'm using google translator, and sometimes he makes mistakes. ;)**

-**Doubted ... I did not understand when someone told me...**

It was routine, people confuse me and Maura as a couple, I really could not understand what other people saw, we were just friends, close friends. Even my mother thought, Maura and I were dating, and we were hiding it from her. Do you believe?

**-I sighed in agony, to feel that love.**

And in my head, had thoughts about Maura, and I sent them away without understanding what it really means. But I knew there was something there, and from there I was discovering, but hiding these feelings within me.

**-Time, the master of all the hours and days passed without seeing ...**

Sometimes I wanted to tell her everything I felt, but I do not know, I could not have enough courage, and let the moment go.

**-You truly love, miss, but just you ... Only you...**

And when she traveled to a conference, I felt really miss her, just her. And I was jealous, "and if she was with another man, now, what would I do?" I cannot keep what I'm feeling inside me, no more.

I have to tell the whole truth to her, that I really love. And it will be today!

...

Maura arrived from their journey and put your luggage in a corner, and all that she had not even turned on the lights. And when she turned on the lights in the room, and had a surprise.

"Jane oh my god, you scared me, what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me Maura, I do not mean to scare you, I just missed you, and I came here to see you."

"Jane is so sweet, thank you."

"But there's one thing I want to confess to you, one important thing," Jane said, and to her it was now or never.

"As I wanted, she told me at that time, she loves me as I love, just like in my dream the other night, I do not know if I can keep this feeling inside me anymore, but I do not have the courage , to tell the whole truth to her, she is my only best friend, and if she does not feel the same about me, forget it, concentrate on what she is saying now, Maura "and all this reflection, which did Maura, lasted only 5 seconds in the mind of genius Maura.

"Maura, Maura, are you listening?"

"I'm sorry Jane, was only one thing I was thinking now."

"What?" The brunette was curious for a moment.

"Nothing, forget it, go ahead tell me what you want to confess"

Jane slapped her side of the couch, Maura signaling for her to sit beside her. And that's what made Maura, staring eyes, chocolate brown, the brunette.

"Ok, here goes nothing," thought Jane "Maura what I have to say, is complicated and can change our friendship forever, I ... I like you. I mean ... "Jane was approaching Maura without taking his eyes from the lips of the blonde and Maura was doing the same, the two seemed hypnotized" I like you romantically, more than just friends, I think Maura I'm in love with you "and with that Jane put a lock of hair, the blonde behind the ear, and kissed her.

Everything seemed like an electric shock, whatever they were feeling, was all that kiss, first Maura could not move, frozen, but after his big brain computed the situation, Maura and Jane kissed, it was becoming deeper, after a while, the two parted, to recover their breath, Jane had a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god" Jane said. When she returned to the real world, Jane looked at the expression of Maura, she saw that, Maura was making a confused face. And the detective began to worry "Did I screwed up? And if she does not like me like that? But she kissed me back, "Jane out of his thoughts was the first to speak.

"Maura, say something, please."

"You're in love with me, Jane?"

"Yes, I never felt this with anyone before."

"Jane, I expected you to say to me, for a long time now, I never have the courage to say, in the first place."

"Maura, everything is so clear to me now, you and me."

"Jane, I was afraid to say it before, but now, no more" Maura deep breath and finally said "Jane Rizzoli, I love you."

This time it was Maura who kissed Jane, eager, Maura grabbed the neck of Jane, and Jane was holding the belt Maura, the kiss was so good that Jane let out a slight groan, Maura which encouraged even more. Maura went up in the lap of Jane, Jane stopped and said, "Easy Tiger, I'll always be here for you"

"Then you want me to stop" Maura was a wry smile, knowing the answer already.

"Never, you will never hear that word at a time like this"

**Now I know,**  
**Lacking the breath,**  
**This is proof that a heart**  
**Does not know more, live without you.**

**Now I know,**  
**I always lack of reason,**  
**Translate best, emotion,**  
**What I bring here, deep inside of me ...**

**And I doubted it, and did not know,**  
**That this true love, he came to me,**  
**True love, he came**  
**True love.**

**for listening to music, look for SANGALO - eu já .**

this is my first story, then please leave a review. -^_^-


End file.
